Pop Goes the Heart
by Verde Sause
Summary: I will eventually come up with an original idea! Xion, Namine, Kairi, and Aqua are going to a beach party. (ENF) based of pop goes the ed.


Xion walked outside from her freezing air-conditioned home, into the hottest day of the year!

Xion immediately sighed "Good thing im wearing sun screen."

and as soon as the tank top wearing-mini skirt clad young gal stepped outside, men came running her way!

but she's gotten... somewhat used to it!

Xion pretended not to see them and the shy girl strutted away quickly.

Hey Xion! wait up! hollered a familiar voice, Hey Xion i got the Popsicle's! hollered louder another familiar voice!

Xion slowly spun around and got excited, It was Roxas and Lee! And Lee had Popsicle's... although they were half melted by the extreme heat wave!

Axel! Roxas! shouted the young emo!

The two boys caught up to Xion.

Lee half out of breath, corrected Xion "My-my- name- is "breathe"-My-my-my-name-is "Breathe" "breathe"...Lee.

Xion recalled Axel saying something like that.

Roxas then interluded "Hey did you pack a swimsuit?'

Xion paused for a moment processing what her crush just asked her... then she blushed so hard, that her cheeks were redder that apples!

"Wh-what?" asked the young shooken maiden.

Becaaause today's Riku Birthday and were having a Beach party at Destiny island! there gonna have music! food! and you have to have to wear a swimsuit! Roxas announced!

Xion then thought hard and admitted she didn't have a swimsuit!

Lee then got a devilish idea, and grabbed Xion and Roxas and drug then into Xion's home!

Xion shouted dont touch me!

Axel let go of her and roxas and then without warning ran upstairs into Xions room!

Xion screamed and ran after him!

Xion ran into her room, and saw axel going through her dresser and closet!

Axel pulled out the dresser drawers one by one, until he found her underwear drawer, Xion wore mostly modest underwear like something a school girl would wear.

Xion was now steaming with embarrassment Don't look at those!

Axel went through her underwear, looking for a swimsuit for her, "Lets see Stripped panties, White panties, black panties, panties with fruits on them, panties with lace, bras... no swimwear..." Axel hollered to Xion and Roxas!

Xion pulled her skirt down, and then tried to stop Axel but he was too quick!

Axel quickly went though the rest of her dresser didn't find anything and moved onto the closet he opened it up all the way!

Again mostly black clothes along with a few colorful dresses.

Axel quickly went through the small closet and found something!

A Black String bikini top!

Xion covered her face with her hands, And roxas Blushed just as hard as xion did earlier.

Axel Through the bikni top to Roxas, roxas caught it and tried to give it to Xion but she was way too embarrassed to acknowledged him.

Axel kept digging until he found a rather small in size white one piece, and an ugly pair of orange boy shorts, he threw those back into the closet.

Axel threw the small in size white one piece to Xion, xion barely caught it and exclaimed "I can wear this its too small, I only have this because my mom sighed me up for swimming lessons when i was a kid!"

Axel guided her to her bedroom bathroom and calmed her down... Xion took one big gulp and went inside the bathroom to change.

Xion eventually came out in her 6 sizes too small one piece... It was just as tight as it was small, and because of its bright colour you could see Xion's tight girly mound, and perky apples pretty clearly.

Roxas knees started to buckle and Axel took a long mental picture.

Xion's One piece was so small that it was riding up her butt making and her apples were having a hard time staying in the one piece.

In fact her one piece was stretch out to a v shape it was to small on her!

Xion quickly ran back into the bathroom and changed back into her normal clothes.

When she got out of the bathroom axel was gone and roxas was cleaning up his mess.

Roxas quickly stop what he was doing and apologized, Xion told roxas he didn't have to apologize and helped him clean up the mess.

When they were done Roxas looked at the clock and told Xion the party was going to start in two hours!

Roxas then quickly helped her finish up and ran out and told her he'd meet her there later!

Xion told him she see him too... but she still didn't have anything to wear...

or at least anything that didn't show off her every inch!

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
